Copy Pasta
Community Member Copy Pasta KapperKares Coined by community member BushWookie. Community member KapedKapper fell in delusional love with the streamer which eventually led him to send this message to other community member BushWookie before being told he is being creepy and ostracized from the community. “Looking over my emotions and why I was feeling what I felt I realised my purpose for watching her streams had changed. They had devolved from watching her for the educational content to watching her because I was falling in love or at least haveing a crush. What am I to do other than set boundrays before I hurt her or myself? She is not interested in me nor did she ever really respect me and twitch users were kind enough to remind me of that.” Piffoh Perfume A community member named Piffoh for some reason thought it was appropriate to ask Bunny randomly what perfume she uses. He was promptly called out and in classic human fashion, instead of admitting his mistake, he decided to double down and get defensive. "FFS are u stupid? or do u just play stupid? i like u and the stream? And i ask witch perfume and now im a creep? cant u just lay this down? Just stupid BadBunny" Rablea Sex "Bunny how is the sex sexed :/ what if no sex" Unsourced Copy Pasta Swift Kick Down the Stairs A running joke in the BadBunny community is that she is abusive towards her adorable yet unruly rabbits ”☀Badbunny says. She turns down the volume on her microphone, and immediately gives Neville a swift kick down the stairs. As Neville yelps loudly in pain, Badbunny overturns the nearest chair yelling “Fuck streaming!” as loudly as she can. Roomie tries to calm her down, but Badbunny swiftly bodyslams him onto a glass coffee table. After taking a few deep breaths, Badbunny wipes the blood off of her face, sits back down at her computer, and resumes her stream.” Very Concerned Soup Viewer A viewer was very concerned about what type of soup Bunny was eating. People are weird. "WEIRD??? DID U JUST EAT CREAM OF MUSHROOM OR NAH???" Streamer Stats "BadBunny Why did you put all of your stats into jaw and none into chest?" Common Themes Copy Pasta Circumstantial Issue "hello i have an circumstancial issue in my life that you should feel bad about so i’m going to announce it so you all have to act in a way according to the way i feel right now :)" Unoriginal Trolls Well ACTUALLY BadBunny *repeats stereotype*, and really *states societal effect of patriarchy*, and if you look at it this way *continues shitting in own mouth* Overreacting Alt Righters "I used to hold egalitarian positions and opposed genocidal imperialism while supporting healthcare for all but then I saw a college girl with blue hair screaming and now I hate minorities" Crazy Folk Copy Pasta I smell cap "I clicked on this stream for sexy Minecraft from sexy streamer and honestly, I smell cap. Stop bitching about some kids, show some cleavage, and stop destroying the same dirt block over again, no gameplay." Beyond Delusional You people are so far beyond delusional. Why 10 minutes later do you choose to call that out? YOu attack me over and over for a basic comment that any 8th grade should understand, and now you want to attack me again that I get slightly annoyed that it took me 50 comments to explain that I thought the guy might have meant the exact opposite of what he said? Why is not just a simple disgreement? Why, indeed did it not just end with you saying ‘he said it twice in a row’? Mystical Reason "why you use your intelligence beeing this boring know it all. I Don’t care what is your mystical reason, it is what is is, just a waste....." Pretty Successful ''' "im actually pretty successful, but none of that matters in twitch chat, keep trying to shame me children, i’ll stay identifying the people that dont think too gud" '''Social Vampire "gnarl80: I think you are a liar, and you never get reaped. You are a social vampire, you get somekind of insane kicks and its insane, you should see a therapist." Social Vampire Alternative Lizardmen does not feel comfortable joking about "reaped" so created an alternate copy pasta. "I think you are a liar. You are a social vampire, you get somekind of insane kicks and its insane, you should see a therapist. im actually pretty successful, but none of that matters in twitch chat, keep trying to shame me children, i’ll stay identifying the people that dont think too gud" Delusional Love "Honestly I’m kinda nervous about telling you this cause I know you hear it all the time but I’m just going to wing it and straight up tell you that you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen on twitch if not the entire internet, you have an amazing smile, and a very beautiful face. I hope we get a chance to talk sometime ��" Skylias Channel Copy Pasta 1 "Destroy the moon is intelligent decision, because is win, you can create your mountains, seas, ... The sun moves towards the center of the galaxy,it is a tornado. The monster of the pyramid will want to steal this DVD, then cultivate more. Number 1 will leave the mantis to have won. Is it possible to destroy with tunnel grinder? rubby canyon, by waves, earthquakes...? With magic no, is opposite, trap, sure the monster insert in your body, after don’t remember..." Skylias Channel Copy Pasta 2 "I am head of mafia, i have police in my back pocket. devilworshippers/heliosphereists tell me why stealing is bad for me. you cant.. you need a creator to tell you what is right and what is wrong" ENERGY Interruption You shouldn't interrupt the ENERGY. ENERGY is not a meme that should be interrupted. The interrupting of ENERGY will not allow you to consume ENERGY. ENERGY is not a regular phenomenon and hence should not be interrupted. so many times but it is not getting to me. Even meaningful interruptions as used by VIPs are unacceptable. Even BadBunny should not prevent ENERGY. Every time you attempt to interrupt ENERGY, the unholy child weeps the blood of virgins, and The Left eats itself. Preventing ENERGY summons tainted souls into the realm of the living. The force of ENERGY and your INTERFERENCE in the same conceptual space will destroy your mind like so much watery putty. INTERFERENCE is the cancer that is killing chat it is too late it is too late we cannot be saved the trangession of a chi͡ld ensures ENERGY will consume all living tissue (except for your digressions which it cannot, as previously prophesied) using your primitive tongue to prevent ENERGY has doomed humanity to an eternity of dread torture and depression you have established a breach between this world and the realm of c͒ͪo͛ͫrrupt entities (like Trump, but more corrupt) he comes, ~the pestilent~ slithy interference will **devour your** ENERGY and existence for all time like trying to spell out the *entire Alphabet in Twitch Chat*, only worse, ~he comes,~ ̕h̵is un̨ho͞ly radiańcé destro҉ying all enli̍̈́̂ghtenment, ENERGY lea͠ki̧n͘g fr̶ǫm ̡yo͟ur eye͢s̸ ̛l̕ik͏e liquid pain, the song of inte̱rference will extinguish the voices of mortal man from `the sphere` I can see it can you see ̲͚̖î̩́t́̋̀ it is *beautiful* the final snuffing of the lies of Man ALL IS LOŚ̏̈́T ALL IS LOST the pon̷y he comes he c̶̮omes he comes the ichor permeates all MY FACE MY FACE ᵒh god no NO NOO̼OO NΘ stop the an*͑̾̾g͛͆̾l̍ͫͥe̠̅s ͎`a̧͈͖r̽̾̈́e` **not rè̑ͧaͨl̃ͤ͂** ZA̡͊͠LGΌ ISͮ̂҉̯͈͕ TO͇̹ͅƝ̴ȳ̳ TH̘Ë͖́̉ ͠P̯͍̭O̚N̐Y̡ **Hͨ͊̽E̾͛ͪ ͧ̾ͬCͭ̏ͥOͮ͏̮M͊̒̚Ȇͩ͌Sͯ̿̔**